villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oropo
Oropo is a major character and villain from third season TV French cartoon Wakfu. He is an Eliotrope leader and founder of brotherhood, The Siblings, helping Lady Echo with the plan to gather all the demigods and children of the dragons, get the Six Eliatrope Dofus eggs, put an end to the all gods in World of Twelve. Oropo, as well as many companions who were like him, suddenly appeared at the dawn of time via a time corridor, only a few years old. At first confused, they came over time with memories and feelings that belonged to Yugo. In this way they obtained an increasingly precise knowledge of the future, but they did not change it. He is voiced by Frank Lorrain in the french dub and Christopher C. Smith in the english dub, who also played Albus in Skullgirls, Betrayus in Pacman, Goblimon, Splashmon, Devidramon and Joker in LEGO videogames. Description Appeareance He apparently looks like a tall figure and wrapped with a cloth hood all over his body, so can also see some ears above his head, also has a mask making him look like an a owl, in glasses emanating a resplendent light (very similar to the tone that had Qilby to be affected by the Eliacube). Personality At his first appearance, he is shown as mysterious, enigmatic and calm, but his intentions make someone really unsettling not to say that he wants to guard the Twelve Dofus and use allied forces of the demigods to be unstoppable. Soft spoken and friendly, even to the heroes, and his minions speak very highly of him. Ironically he fears that they are only loyal to him and not the cause which he strives for. He is actually tricked into being defeated by his inability to sacrifice all of his minions. Very courteous to the heroes, and tries to convince them to join his cause by talking. He never even tries to fight them or use violence against them at all. Still doesn't stop him for restraining his own followers with an electrical leash when he's producing the Eliabomb, or to trap Yugo in a personal nightmare where he's tormented by his biggest failures. Unable to reproduce, each time one of them died out, the life of the survivors was lengthened. They sought help from the gods, but nothing was there. They decided to call themselves Eliotrope. He hates the gods for hiding away in Inglorium and not interacting with the world that needs them. However it turns out he is the reason they are hiding in the first place. He manipulated Dathura into betraying Ogrest so Ogrest would ravage the world causing history to line up with what he knows history to be as Yugo's mirror image. But it was still his actions that caused the gods to go into hiding. Before Ogrest's chaos, the gods regularly interacted with the world. Also, some of the replacements as Harebourg or Toxine sounds highly questionable. Powers and Abilities Oropo is an Eliotrope. Due to this, he has the same powers as Yugo. Namely, the power to make portals, create a sword of Wakfu and launch powerful lasers. He is also capable of using the Eliacube. But unlike Yugo, Oropo flies all the time. *'Wakfu Sword': He can create a powerful Wakfu sword, the same color as the Eliacube. *'Remote Attacks': Oropo is capable of launching powerful lasers and powerful wakfu balls. Sufficient to defeat Goultard very easily. *'Ultimate Form': By using a lot of energy from the Eliacube, it can display a new shape. He becomes (or resembles) an owl, with an immense and overpowering power. In this form, these lasers are much more powerful; he can withstand a lot of blows and stand up to Yugo, Adamai, Sadlygrove and Goultard, at the same time. History Origin and Background Specifically he is an Eliotrope (notice the first O), one of a race created by accident when Yugo wielded the power of the Eliatrope Dofus to fight Ogrest. Eliotropes appeared all across time, even in the Dofus era. They exist and don't exist at the same time, which explains why Oropo is struggling with phasing out of existence. Later, Oropo being the last of his kind, joins the Siblings of the Forgotten. Later on, Echo, who believes in his cause, gives him the reins of the Sisterhood, and Oropo becomes the new chief. Century after century, the Brotherhood explores different tracks to bring down the Gods, while recovering artifacts, such as the orichor or the Eliacube. In parallel, the group continues to recruit demigods, although Oropo doesn't hesitate to sacrifice them if it means of accomplishing his plans. Among his manipulation of the Siblings, it is revealed he was responsible for the discovery of Eliacube that is to be found by Nox, or the outbreak of Ogrest's chaos after killing Dathura. Compelling Reason The Defender of the Forgotten, a collection of the gods' children who never received the honors they deserved, Oropo is above all a fine philosopher and eloquent orator. He presents a new vision of the world and events that has a ring of truth to it. He seems more inclined to test the convictions of the Brotherhood of the Tofu rather than physically harm them. Several years after Ogrest's defeat, Oropo ordered Poo, Toxine, and Adamai to bring Elely and Flopin back to him, as the implementation of his project requires that he bring together a demigod from each class and that the two children of the Percedal family each have divine blood. After the capture of Flopin and her pregnant mother is successful, Elely manages to escape with her father, pursued by Poo. However, the actions of the Brotherhood of the Forgotten alerts the rest of the Brotherhood of Tofu. After the Brotherhood of Tofu discovered his Tower of Dreams using the potions of recall that possessed Poo, Oropo appeared to them, exposing in turn each member of the Brotherhood to their fears and regrets. Having defeated them psychologically, he challenges them to climb the twelve stages of his tower, one for each of the "future gods" he has chosen. If Yugo and his friends reach the top while retaining their convictions, Oropo promises to fulfill any wish, and in particular to release Flopin and Evangelyne. As Oropo publicly claims that he wants to help the members of the Tofu Brotherhood to solve their personal problems, he admits to Adamai that he only contemplates their ascent of dreams as "a slow agony", and that their encounter with other demigods are only intended to strengthen the convictions of these. He also hopes to convince Elely to join his sibling, for he anticipates that she might be the future Iop goddess. While Adamai puts him on guard against the Brotherhood, he rejects his arguments, since he believes that Yugo and his friends can not win against the Eliacube and the six Eliatrope Dofus. Echo then turns against him and sends the demi-gods and the Brotherhood of the Tofu in the Inglorium, subduing his plan. Oropo, still determined to carry out his project, takes the portal to blow up the Inglorium, despite everything. But, his memories with Coqueline, Ush, Black Bump and especially Echo, makes him guilty and finally decides to backtrack. Battle for the Cause Imprisons Yugo in his mind, where he's forced to confront Nox and Qilby blaming him for their fates as well as the worst moments of his life. And Oropo is perfectly aware of what's going on. It turns out the Brotherhood of the Forgotten has been one for him in a sense. As he is an Eliotrope, a mirror of Yugo, he feels everything Yugo feels, and he feels the great affection Yugo feels for his brotherhood, but knows he can never truly experience it since he is not Yugo. So he started his own brotherhood to try to replicate it. Becomes less composed and gradually more unhinged when the true extent of his plans is revealed and even his companions opposes him. Eventually he calms down when he realize that he cannot bring himself to sacrifice his friends. After Yugo escapes from his mind, Oropo absorbs the Eliacube and the Six Eliatrope Dofus to transform into an avatar of a giant humanoid owl. According to his memories, he was very close to Coqueline and both seemed to share a sincere love for animals. This memory came back to him when Coqueline attempted to attack him, for the latter no longer recognized the one she admired, after discovering that Oropo's plan to kill billions of animals as part of his final plans. Defeat and Redemption Feeling betrayed, Echo reveals the plan of Oropo which is to destroy the place where the Gods are: the Inglorium. Everyone turns against Oropo, although in spite of their efforts, no one can defeat him. Once the portal to Inglorium opens and sets the Eliacube as a powerful bomb, Echo, in last hope, sends the demigods and the Brotherhood of Tofu into the Inglorium, destroying his plan. Oropo, determined to carry out his project, takes the portal to explode the Inglorium, despite everything. However, his memories with the Brotherhood come back to him in memory. He goes back to join the woman who has always loved him, Echo. Before dying, Oropo and Echo exchange one last kiss and then disappear by the destruction of the dimension. Yugo receives the very last fragments of Oropo, finally putting an end to the Eliotrope people. Krosmaga Appears as an boss to fight with those of his clan, and at the same time a seen as costume purchasable. One of the events bears his name and 90 collective cards 8 of them infinite taken from the third season of WAKFU and new cards for each god. These letters are available exclusively in the new Brotherhood of Forgotten card envelopes. Gallery Images oropo statue.png|Oropo in the series. oropo sky.gif|Oropo in the sky. Oropo.png|Oropo profile in official site. oropo evil grin.jpg|Oropo evil grin. oropo and elely.png|Oropo facing Elely. oropo full.jpg Oropo_Owl_Form.png|Oropo owl form. oropo robot owls.gif|Oropo's robot owls inventions. Echo_kisses_oropo.gif|Echo making the decision to stay for a final kiss with her partner, Oropo. Oropo_and_echo_kiss.jpg|Oropo redeemed for his mistakes, he forgives himself with Echo, sacrificing with her to destroy the portal and die in the explosion. Videos Wakfu Saison 3 Musique Oropo Trivia *Many fans point out that he was the priest who was to join Amalia and the Count Harebourg of the first Ova, but it is very unlikely. *He is arguably responsible for almost all of the events in Wakfu. **He manipulated Dathura into betraying Ogrest, thereby resulting in Ogrest consuming the Six Primordial Dofus' and creating Ogrest's Chaos. ***Ogrest would later defeat the Gods of the World of Twelve and force them to go into hiding, ending the Dofus era. ***Ogrest's Chaos caused immense amounts of destruction (including the death of Nox's family). **He left the Eliacube for Nox to find. Combined with Ogrest's Chaos killing Nox's family, this caused Nox to turn insane and become the main villain of Season 1. **He was secretly leading the Brotherhood of the Forgotten during the OVA's. *Curiously enough, in-game, owls are a common motiff to Xelors, including a skill to summon mechanical owls during battle. *The proper name is derived in Greek Ορωπώς; in Latin Oropus. *Chronologically, he is one first villains in the history of Wakfu series to exist, the others was Qilby and Rushu, to be born millenia previous to the World of the Twelve was founded. *His goals are to replace what he considers a flawed pantheon and make a better world out of it. Unlike the previous main antagonists (even Nox) he also sincerely cares about his underlings, which is why he gives up. Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Insecure Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mind-Breakers Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Possessor Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:The Heavy Category:Energy Beings Category:Symbolic Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Related to Hero Category:Trickster Category:Bigger Bads Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Harbingers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Delusional Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain